The Sun Journey/Prologue
=Prologue= :The wind danced loudly through what scrawny trees sat scattered over the moor, as if upset that their presence was ignored. Duskshade briefly closed his eyes, face upturned towards the demanding breeze. He basked in the fresh scents it brought to his home. The scent of rabbit with the occasional mouse or bird seemed to waft in and out from the harsh breeze that whistled through his pelt. It wasn't until the scent of a familiar caught his attention, his amber lenses darting towards the direction that the scent came from. The tall warrior took off, large paws sending dust and dirt flying as he raced towards where he expected the scent came from. What he saw surprised him. What he came to, would be a surprise even for him. :There stood a foreign-built, much like him, gray she-cat. The scent was the same except it held the scent of milk and Kittypet. "Antpaw!" The black warrior exclaimed staring at the she-cat. Antpaw looked up, her gaze said that she completely and utterly shocked to see her brother and littermate standing there. The she-cat had two small black-and-white kittens sitting at her side. :"Duskshade." The gray queen greeted her brother softly, the two touching noses before she pulled them close to her body. The smaller of the two looked up at Duskshade with wide eyes that matched his. :"Thank StarClan you're safe." She said softly. Duskshade shuffled at that, he knew she didn't know about the journey coming up not since she had chosen to leave WindClan. :"Antpaw, StarClan sent me a prophecy. A group of Clan cats are leaving with me at sunhigh tomorrow. Come with us!" The black warrior exclaimed. "We'll teach your kits everything they need to know. I don't want to leave you behind." He said softly now, his sun colored lenses watching his littermate. Her own pale green optics glancing down at her kittens sadly. :"They're apprentice age, you know." She said. "I left because I was expecting...I didn't want them to grow up to know war and blood." The gray queen paused before she lookedat the tom. "The Clans are losing their way, Duskshade." She said softly. "I-I can't!" She said finally. :"Antpaw, we can change it. We can make our Clans and protect our kin." He said. "Please, come with us. Give it some thought." The chatter of a patrol reached his ears. "The Clan doesn't know we're leaving. We haven't..told them about the prophecy." He paused as she looked at him as if she were actually debating it. "Just think about it. Okay?" The gray kittypet reluctantly gave a nod before she stood up glancing at the horizon where she saw Breezepelt standing there with Onestar, Heathertail, and Flintpaw. :"I have to go, Duskshade. Please be safe." She said softly. :Duskshade's eyes filled with sadness. "Meet me here at sunhigh. I promise we'll make it safe for them." He said before he turned, watching her leave with the two kittens before he turned away to face the cold amber eyes of his older brother. :Breezepelt stared down at his brother, his eyes narrowing as Duskshade moved to dart past the patrol. Onestar watched him before he spoke. "Duskshade, you must know that your loyalty lies within your Clan." :Duskshade paused, glancing back at Onestar. He could feel Breezepelt staring him down, he didn't say anything. It didn't matter after tonight, he prayed to StarClan he came with her. A safe place for all of them to live without judgement. He darted forth once more, disappearing over the hill racing towards the direction of camp. StarClan, help us understand where you want us to go.